Ruby Red Heels
by Bremol
Summary: Clarisse wears a pair of ruby red heels to a ball. This is Joe's reaction. There is no plot here what-so-ever. None. Heed the rating.


**A/N: This is a b-day story for Shakayla. It's posting in time to squeak in on her b-day, but the b-day girl has already read it. It's nothing but smut. Absolutely** ** _nothing_** **.**

* * *

He stripped her down to nothing but her shoes. Those crazy high heels in ruby red that she'd worn tonight with her ball gown.

Dear sweet mother of mercy if the sight of her in nothing but those shoes didn't have him near insane with the want of her.

Joe groaned as he yanked his shirt open and started to pull it off, her voice stopping his movements.

"Don't." Clarisse breathed. "Leave it."

Growling low in his throat, he moved on to his pants, snarling his nose when his belt refused to co-operate. Cursing under his breath, he finally got the offending strap of leather unbuckled then hurried through unbuttoning the button and lowering the zip.

Clarisse moaned when his body was finally pressed against hers, his hungry mouth moving over her body, hands grasping her breasts and lifting them up, his tongue circling the sensitive flesh of the tip, making her nipple harden even more in response.

Joe felt her hands sliding down his torso, slender fingers wrapping around the waist of his pants and briefs, thumbs sliding beneath the material, brushing against the bare skin of his hips and causing him to jerk forward. Gently biting her shoulder, he made his way back up to her mouth, delving his tongue inside, tasting the wine they'd had just a few moments before.

Feeling herself being pushed backwards, Clarisse shivered when her heated skin met the cool surface of the wall. His mouth was back on her breasts, moving over the heavy flesh as though he couldn't seem to get enough. "Joseph," she panted as she tugged at his pants.

Sliding a hand down over her ribs, Joe cupped his hand over the silken mound between her thighs, moaning as his finger found her wet and ready. "Is this what you want?" he mumbled against her neck before sliding down on his knees, not giving her time to answer before his mouth was replacing his finger.

Clarisse's head fell back against the wall as she cried out her surprise at the move. His arms were wrapped around her thighs, his hands cupping and kneading her buttocks as his mouth and tongue teased her sensitive flesh to the point of her fingernails digging into the hard muscle of his shoulders. "Joseph, please," she wasn't above begging at this point, though she wasn't sure what she was begging for. He drove her higher and higher until she was crying out her release, her voice seeming overly loud in the dimly light corridor of the secret passage way between their suites.

Joe stood up and smiled as he freed himself of his briefs. Thankful that her heels made her taller than him by enough inches to make it easy for him to simply guide himself into her still pulsing center, he pushed forward, groaning at the feel of her fluttering around him. His free hand gripped her hip as he held steady, waiting for her to adjust, his mouth pressing kisses across her face, down her neck, teeth nibbling at her ear.

"Joseph!" Clarisse gasped his name, her hands moving down his back and slipping inside his briefs, cupping his buttocks, fingernails leaving crescent shapes on the firm flesh. She grunted as he began to thrust into her, the in and out movement bumping her into the wall, creating even more sensations around her. Lifting her leg, she draped it over his thigh, the tip of the heel of her shoe scraping his calf. "No more teasing," she commanded.

The command in her voice aroused Joe further and he lifted her the rest of the way, her other leg wrapping around him as he gave her what she'd asked for. His pace picked up, his thrusts going as fast and as hard as she continued to demand of him. He felt their bodies slick with sweat, and used a hand against the wall to brace himself as he gave over to the lust that had been building since he'd caught a glimpse of her shoes as she stepped out of the car tonight at the Ambassadorial Hotel. He'd been hard most of the night, struggling to keep his arousal hidden, though he knew that she'd known – the look she'd given him as they danced telling him she did and was enjoying the power she held over him.

"Yes," she panted as she dug her fingernails into his buttocks, urging him on. "More. I want it all, Joseph. Don't hold back!"

The sounds of their flesh moving against the other, of her back hitting the wall mingled with their grunts and moans, her occasional orders and his growled curses until all that could be heard was the echo of her scream as she came apart, wild and beautiful in his arms.

Joseph panted as he let her body slide down his, the sound of her heels hitting the floor making him chuckle and her groan as it rumbled through her.

"What," she started then cleared her throat to try again. "What is so funny?"

"Your shoes. Those damned ruby red heels. Good god woman. Do you have any idea what those did to me?"

Clarisse smirked when he looked at her. "Oh, I think so. Yes," she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I'm very sure that I do."


End file.
